Love Is Eternity
by Vampire Ronin
Summary: Ray falls deeply in love with their client and is happy to start a life with her. But what if something traumatic happens? What is he to do when she returns from the grave? More will be reveiled as story goes on. Story better than summary!
1. Ch 1 The Haunted Hotel

**Ghostbusters**

**Love Is Eternity**

**Chapter 1 The Haunted Hotel:**

A year has passed since the Ghostbusters came into being. They were still widely popular.

The four were even gracious enough to travel around the globe.

You may think they never get any sleep, but they do, which they're grateful for. But one of these days, they're going to hire more help. Maybe even create a school for those who are interested in ghostbusting.

* * *

><p>It was ten o'clock, Thursday morning. The four Ghostbusters were yet to be called into action, so they had the chance to sleep in.<p>

But their extra sleep was interrupted a half hour later by the alarm telling them they had yet another ghost to catch.

They rushed out of their beds, down one of the fire poles, got into their jumpsuits, then started up Ecto-1 with that unique siren that was like no other you heard before.

The guys were heading to a hotel called the 'Night Inn'.

The report was of three ghosts in three different locations at the place. One was in the lobby, the other was in the restaurant area, and the last one was in one of the hotel rooms on the fifth floor.

* * *

><p>The Ghostbusters made it to the hotel.<p>

There were still people in the building, but both the restaurant and the lobby itself were closed 'til further notice. Room 509, however, was still occupied by not only a ghost, but one human.

Some of the hotel workers tried to get the person out, but the ghost wouldn't allow it.

As the four walked into the lobby, there was no ghost in sight.

Egon took out his PKE Meter and started walking around to see if he could pick up anything.

Ray put on his PKE Goggles and did the same.

Peter and Winston got their Neutrona Wands at the ready.

"Here ghosty, ghosty, ghosty." Peter said, taunting it to show itself.

Nothing happened.

"C'mon," Peter provoked! "You can terrorize and show yourself to those who stay and work here, but you can't do that with us? You coward!"

At that last comment, something hit him in the back of the head.

He almost fell forward.

Peter didn't say anything at first, only made a shocked, sore face with his eyes going wide and nearly crossing.

"Ouch!" He then yelled, stretching the word. He looked to see what hit him. It was the guest sign-in book. "Ok! Who threw that?"

"That would be the ghost, Peter." Egon answered as his PKE Meter suddenly went off. He aimed it towards the reception desk. "It's here."

"No kidding." Peter said as he looked behind him at the desk and saw a male apparition who had half its face missing from a fatal gunshot wound.

"I see it," Ray said turning toward the desk. "Wow! That's gross!"

"We all see it, Ray," Egon responded. "And agreed it is gross."

"No wonder this ghost is pissed," Winston noticed. "It must have gotten shot however many years or centuries ago here in this hotel and it can't let go of whoever shot him and thinks that anyone here could have been the killer."

"So this ghost is one of those who doesn't seem to know how much time has passed and doesn't realize that his killer has been dead a long time, too," Ray settled, his goggles atop his head now.

"Wait, I'm confused," Peter said. "If this ghost doesn't know how much time has passed, then shouldn't he, maybe, not know he's dead and just keep continuing reliving his tragic death over and over again?"

"They all range differently," Egon answered.

"Oh."

"Well, c'mon!" Ray then said. "We need to hurry and catch these two ghosts so we can save whoever's trapped on the fifth floor."

"Right, I forgot about that!"

"You were just hit by a heavy book."

"I don't have amnesia, Ray. I just forgot about the human."

"You're the killer," the ghost suddenly spoke up.

All four Ghostbusters looked to the ghost with confused faces.

"Which one of us is he talking to," Winston asked?

"Good question," Egon responded.

Then, in that same moment, everything that was large or even heavy enough to hurt a person, levitated from their spots and was thrown at them.

"Get down," Ray warned his friends!

They ducked behind the counter.

The ghost reappeared in front of them, and more stuff was thrown.

That was when they realized that only one of them was getting stuff thrown at him.

It was Peter who was the target.

A glass vase flew at his head and he ducked, throwing up his arms to protect his face and shutting his eyes to keep the shards from getting in them.

"Venkman," the three Ghostbusters yell in fear!

"Killer," the ghost repeated! He threw more stuff at the one he accused of murdering him.

"I'm not the one who killed you!" Peter yelled, rolling out of the way from more thrown things. Then, to his fellow Ghostbusters, he said, "Guys! You mind catching this ghost already?"

"We're on it," Ray answered! "Egon! Winston! Throw it! I'll get the trap ready."

Winston and Egon fired their particle throwers while Ray rolled the trap out for them.

The ghost wasn't paying any attention to them, so they were able to capture him without any problem.

They brought the ghost to the trap and Ray opened it, and just as quickly re-closed it as the two shut off their Neutrona Wands. They all looked away from the bright light as the trap encompassed the ghost.

Peter breathed a sigh of relief. "About time!"

"You alright, Pete," Ray asked as he and the other two walked up to him?

"Oh, just fine," he answered sarcastically.

Ray and Winston helped him up.

"Now onto the next one," Ray said. "Are you able to continue, Peter?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with."

The four walked quickly to the hotel restaurant.

* * *

><p>To their surprise, this was an easy catch, much easier than the first.<p>

The ghost that was haunting the restaurant was a little girl around ten years old.

She appeared to have once been strangled and has been searching for her mother ever since.

"Poor kid," Ray said sadly as the trap smoked and a light blinked, telling them they had her. "I always hate having to capture the kids. They never had a chance of a full life."

"It is sad," Winston agreed.

"Well," Peter started. "We gotta do what we gotta do. We have to keep the living happy."

"Now, last, but certainly not least," Winston announced, "The fifth floor."


	2. Ch 2 Fifth Story Save

**Chapter 2 Fifth Story Save:**

They made it to the fifth floor by elevator, and found room 509.

Before they even got close to it, they were able to hear crashing and banging sounds, including screams.

"There's a girl in there," Ray said as the four began to run toward her hotel door!

Ray tried opening the door, thinking it could be unlocked.

"Ray," Peter started. "This is a hotel. You need a keycard to get it opened."

Ray brushed his hand through his hair in a worried manner. "Right, I wasn't thinking about that. But we don't have time to go back down and get a card."

"We could use these." Egon said, indicating the proton packs.

"Well, that is easier than breaking our shoulders or ankles," Peter agreed.

The three got out of Egon's way as he set his particle thrower to the lowest setting then fired it at the door.

The door flew opened and the four ran inside just in time to see the male apparition pick up a desk and aim it at the girl.

"Hey!" Peter yelled out to the ghost. "Don't you have any respect for women?"

"We gotta get the ghost to drop the desk before he kills her!" Ray said noticing the blood and bruises that were noticeable on her. "Peter! Winston! Set your throwers on medium and blast that table away from her! Egon, try capturing the spirit! I'll roll out the trap once you two blasted away the desk!"

Everyone did as he said, but before he even got a chance to open the trap, the entity, without having to touch the girl, picked her up off the ground and flung her toward the glass door of the balcony.

She screamed as she was thrown, but went silent as soon as she hit the glass.

As she was thrown, Ray stopped what he as doing and ran as fast as he could to try and catch her before she plummeted to her death.

He caught her by the ankle. He was only able to hold her with one hand so he could hold onto the railing with the other as to not fall forward himself.

Because Ray left without getting a chance to open the trap for his friends, Peter, who was closest to him at the time, hit the foot pedal and the ghost was finally caught, and no longer a threat.

Ray was struggling on keeping his grip on the woman. "Guys, I need some help pulling her up!"

Winston and Egon ran over to help him. Once they got her to safety, Ray was holding her in his arms, the girl still unconscious.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Ray said concerned about the condition she was in.

The other three agreed, and soon they were back in the lobby with the girl still in Ray's arms.

There wasn't really anywhere they could lay her in the back of their Ecto, so Peter, while Ray took the drivers seat, as usual, had her laying up against him in the front passenger seat.

Ecto-1 was now speeding down the road toward the direction of the hospital with its siren blaring.

* * *

><p>The Ghostbusters finally made it to the hospital, everyone there staring in disbelief at them.<p>

"No worries, folks," Peter announced! "We're just here to drop off this young woman who was attacked by one of the ghosts we caught!" He was the one holding the girl this time.

Three doctors ran up to them, two bringing up a stretcher for Peter to set her on.

"What exactly happened to her," one of the female doctors asked?

Egon spoke up this time. "She was attacked by an entity who was occupying her hotel room. She had things thrown at her and was then thrown at the glass door of her balcony."

"My god! What level was she on?"

Ray was the one to answer that question. "She was on the fifth floor, but I caught her just in time."

"Wow! That must be some good reflexes you have there…" She looked down at his nametag stitched into his uniform. "…Mr. Stantz."

He smiled with a little shrug. "_Dr_. Stantz, actually," he then said. The other doctors were already taking the woman to the emergency room. Ray watched as they took her into an elevator.

"Oh, my apologies, _Dr_. Stantz!"

"It's alright." He smiled. Then he asked, "Would it be alright if either of us was to come and visit to see how she was doing?"

"Of course," The doctor smiled.


	3. Ch 3 Visiting Hours

**Chapter 3 Visiting Hours:**

Two days passed since the Ghostbusters brought the woman to the hospital. They were unable to visit her due to she needed to rest and only family members were allowed to see her at the time.

The day that the Ghostbusters were able to visit, only Ray Stantz came. The others were busy doing their own thing.

He arrived to the hospital after he and his friends/teammates got a job done and then dropping the three off to their destinations.

Ray was still in his uniform, not caring to get out of it even if he had civilian wear underneath it.

As he walked up to the visitors desk, many of the women there, including the nurses and female doctors, looked at him in awe. They either drooled over him or whispered to one another about him; in a good way, Ray guessed, since how he saw them looking at him.

Many of the women went up to him to talk and or get an autograph from him. He was nice enough to sign some, but he wanted to do what he really came there for; to visit the girl he and the other Ghostbusters saved.

He walked into the elevator and pushed the 3 button.

When he stepped out, the same thing with women stopping what they're doing and staring in admiration, happened. And this time he only smiled nicely at them and just kept walking to the woman's room.

Ray got to her room and opened the door ajar before knocking lightly to tell her he was there.

She didn't notice he was there until he knocked, being dispersed while gazing out the window.

When she turned to see who it was, she smiled then, knowing who he was.

"You must be the one I was told saved my life?"

Ray smiled back, "yep, that was me." He then saw her right ankle and his smile fell. Her ankle was bandaged up, and he soon realized why.

He did that to her.

"I'm sorry about your ankle. But it was the only thing I was able to grab ahold of to save your life."

She waved the explanation off. "Don't worry about it. I don't blame you any. I blame that damn ghost. I mean, if it wasn't for you and your friends, I probably wouldn't be here today. I thank you for saving me." She smiled at him once again.

He grinned.

Ray still hadn't moved away from the door, though the door was closed behind him.

"You can come closer, unless you're in a hurry and that's why you're hangin' by the door."

"Oh, no, I don't have anywhere to go after this." He walked over to her bed. "It's just, you're our very first client who was sent to a hospital under our care, and I wanted to see how you were doing."

She smiled once more. "That's sweet of you."

"You wouldn't mind if I got your name, would you? The nurses seemed to have forgotten to tell me."

She laughed at that, knowing why they would have forgotten to tell him what he needed to know.

She put out her right hand and said, "Irma Trisity."

Ray shook her hand, but before Irma let his hand go she asked, "What about you? Do you have a first name or would you prefer being called, Stantz?"

He laughed a little at that then answered, "Raymond, but everyone calls me Ray."

"Well then, it's nice to meet you, Ray."

"And it's nice to meet you."

The two then started to talk about anything, having more laughs here and there.

Ray sat on the edge of Irma's bed, making sure not to hit her ankle.

* * *

><p>Back on the first floor, three nurses were still talking about the Ghostbusters.<p>

"You know? Since those four came into being a year ago, I couldn't believe on how hot they were, still are," a nurse named Melinda Grovers said. "Including the one named, Dr. Stantz."

"They are good looking men," Nurse Kelli Brown answered. "Too bad they have such a strange job, though."

"Someone's gotta catch those ghosts."

"You like that Stantz guy," Nurse Brenda Stevenson asked? "What about Venkman? Now he's hot!"

"I think he's still taken," Grovers said. "Remember after that huge marshmallow man was destroyed and he came out with that one lady by his side and they kissed, like twice?"

"Oh, right," Stevenson remembered, sighing in sadness.

"I have a thing for Zeddemore," Brown said dreamily.

The two laughed at the face she made when she said his name. Her face resembled a face filled of pure pleasure.

"I wonder if the others prefer being called Doctors, as well," Stevenson asked.

"Don't know, maybe," Grovers replied.

* * *

><p>Back in Irma's room, the two talked for at least two and a half hours.<p>

It was time for Ray to be leaving.

"I guess I should be going," Ray said looking at his watch. It was getting close to the end of visiting hours.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to get in trouble staying after hours."

"How long do you have to stay here for," Ray asked before standing up?

"They want me here for a couple more days."

"Would you like me to swing by tomorrow? Maybe you'll meet the others."

"You don't have to waste your time on me."

"Who says I'm wasting time?" He took her hand and kissed the top of it.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said with a laugh and big smile, and then he left.

* * *

><p>Ray got back to the first floor. And as he was walking toward the visitors desk, once again, the nurses saw him coming up, and before he got closer, the nurse named, Grovers asked her friends, "you think I should go up to him and ask if he'd like to go out for coffee or lunch sometime?"<p>

The two shrugged. "You can try," Stevenson said. "You never know what could happen when it comes to those guys."

Ray was now at the desk, but before Grovers could ask anything, he asked another nurse who sat behind it, at the time writing some things down, that he was going to come back tomorrow.

The nurse nodded in acknowledgement then handed him the sign-out sheet.

Before Ray was to walk out the door, Nurse Grovers walked over to him. "Dr. Stantz," she asked getting his attention?

He turned to her. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to join me for coffee or lunch sometime."

"We'll see, but I'm going to have to take a rain check on that. Sorry."

"Oh ok. It's no problem."

He smiled apologetically then left the building.

She walked back over to her friends.

"What did he say," Nurse Brown asked?

"He said he'll have to take a rain check."

"Oh, we're sorry," Nurse Stevenson said laying a hand on her shoulder in sympathy.

"It's ok. Sometimes rain checks can be a good thing."

* * *

><p>The next day arrived and Ray just woke out of bed, it was almost noon.<p>

The other three were up already, sitting either at the dining table or downstairs at their desks. Janine was also present at her post.

Egon and Winston were sitting at the dining table.

"Morning guys," he said going over to the refrigerator to get a drink and the leftover pizza.

"Morning," his friend's unison.

"How was that girl we rescued," Egon asked looking up from a ghost trap he was repairing?

"She's doing well. I'm going back today. Are you guys able to come along this time?"

"Sure, I can swing by," Winston said.

"I guess I could go visit," Egon answered.

"Great! I'm going to go ask Peter really quick!" He ran to the pole and slid down it.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after Ray asked Peter if he'd want to go visit Irma with the rest of them, all four of the Ghostbusters were in the Ecto-1.<p>

Peter agreed to go to the hospital with them after they were to, once again, catch a few more ghosts.

Before going to the hospital, they decided to get out of uniform and just be in their casual wear.

They walked into the hospital, now, walking to the visitors' desk to sign in.

The three nurses who were there yesterday were here again today.

Nurse Grovers walked up to the counter and said hello to Ray.

Ray smiles with a nod and small wave. He suddenly feels strangely uncomfortable, but hides it as to not allow anyone to notice.

The Ghostbusters walk to the elevator. And as they were waiting for the doors to open, Peter says to Ray, "I see that nurse likes you."

"Yeah, she has a crush on me. She even asked me out."

"Really," Peter asked with a wide grin? "What did you say?"

"I told her I'd have to take a rain check."

The elevator doors open and they walk in, Ray hitting the 3 button.

"What," Peter asks confused? "Now why would you say that, Ray? She's good looking."

"Well, two things; one: I don't know when I'll be off to be able to go out for lunch or coffee. And two: I don't have an interest in her."

"Um, ok? One: You can always take the day off when or if you need to. And second: Why'd you say you'll take a rain check if you're not interested in her?"

They were now heading to Irma's door.

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't think I would be changing my mind."

Ray knocked on her door. "Irma? It's me, Ray. And I brought the guys along."

"Come in!"

Ray opened the door and as soon as they walked in, Peter had an instant guess on why his good friend wasn't interested in the nurse, but rather, the patient.

She was much more gorgeous than the nurse! Peter knew that he shouldn't think that way since he already had a girlfriend of his own, but it was true! And he knew Ray! He wouldn't just go for the pretty ones, but more so the gorgeous type.

"Ah," Peter said in a whisper close to his friend's ear. "Now I know why you're not into that nurse."

"Pete!" Ray said in a louder whisper that the others heard. He was embarrassed by what his friend said that he didn't realize he said his name too loud until everyone else in the room looked over at him.

"Uh…sorry." He cleared his throat, looking away sheepishly.

"It's alright my friend," Peter said laying a hand on his shoulder. "We've all been there."

Peter looked back over to Irma then said to Ray, "now, why don't you properly introduce us to our client since we were unable to do that the first time we met."

"Uh, ok," Ray swallowed some of his discomfiture away. "I guess I should."

"You should. It's only polite."

"Ok, guys, this is Irma Trisity. Irma, this is _Peter_ Venkman, _Egon_ Spengler, and _Winston_ Zeddemore."

"Nice to finally meet all of you," Irma said, extending her hand to them.

"Likewise," Peter shook her hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Egon said shaking her hand next.

"It's nice to meet you, miss," Winston then said, doing the same.

"Ray told us that you'll be out of here in two days," Spengler said starting the conversation with her.

"Yep," she smiled.

"Where you going to be staying, now," Ray asked?

"I called the hotel the other day and they said that they'll give me a refund on a new room."

"You're staying at the same hotel," Peter asked with a strange look on his face?

"Why not? You did get rid of all the ghosts that were there."

"Same floor?"

"No," she laughed. "They brought me down to the second floor."

"Afraid you'll be flying out one of their windows again," Peter joked?

She laughed again. "Probably."

Venkman looked over at Ray, who was standing on the other side of the bed, then asked Irma, "How long are you staying in New York for?"

"For at least two months."

"Oh. You going back to anyone?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you have a boyfriend waiting for you back at home?"

"Sadly, no. Why?"

"Just asking." Peter looked back at Ray once more and saw anger on his face, his mouth a straight-line.

"Peter, I need to speak to you alone for a moment," Ray said walking up to him then pulling him by his arm and out the door.

The two walked a little further from the door before Ray asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to get you a date with the girl, that's all."

Ray sighed, "Pete, I thank you for tryin', but she's not going to be in town for very long and I'm not ready for a long distance relationship with her, even if she likes me back."

"Maybe you two can work something out."

"We may have talked for awhile yesterday, but I barely know her," Ray said leaning up against the wall now.

"That's the whole reason behind dating. And then maybe you can convince her to stay a bit longer."

"I'm sure she has a job she needs to get back to."

"We can get her a job with us. Janine would be so happy to have that extra help and finally stop complaining."

"She doesn't look like the type to be sitting behind a desk all day answering phones."

"C'mon! Who wouldn't want to work with us? I'm sure she'll be happy to help."

"What about her home? I doubt she wants to give it up just for me."

"She's a woman! They'd do anything to be with a man of their dreams."

"Fine! I'll ask if she even wants to go get something to eat when she gets out of here."

"That's my man!" Peter said with a smile and patting him on the shoulder. "Now, c'mon! I'm sure they're all wondering where we are."

Ray sighed once more. Did he really want her to give up her life just to be with him? Does she have the same feelings towards him? He was worried. He never dated anyone who was from somewhere else rather than New York.


	4. Ch 4 Curious Crush

_**Finally got this chapter up, I know! LOL**_

_**Will, hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4 Curious Crush:**

When Ray dragged Peter out of the room, Irma asked any of the other two still there, "is Ray ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine," Egon answered.

"Do you know something that I should know," she asked then?

"What?" Egon asked, at first confused by the question. "Oh! No, sorry. You're going to have to ask Ray." Secretly Egon knew that there was some hint of a crush going on between Ray and Irma, but he thought he'd leave it to the two to tell each other that.

A few moments later and Ray and Peter walked back into the room.

"Winston. Egon." Peter called them over to the door while Ray walked back over to Irma.

"Yeah Pete," Winston asked as they walked over to him?

"We're gonna let these two alone for a little while."

Egon and Winston walked out the door first, and before Peter shut the door behind them he looked over at Ray and Irma who were either looking at him expectantly or confusingly. "We'll be out here waiting for you in the waiting area." He smiled, and then closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>As the three started walking toward the waiting area Winston asked, "Wait, did I miss something?"<p>

"You're joking, right," Peter asked giving him a strange look? "Where've you been?"

Before Zeddemore got a chance to answer that, Egon replied, "Ray and Irma have a crush on each other."

"Really, how did I not notice that?"

"That's a good question, Winston," Venkman responded.

"So, I take it he's in there asking her out right now?"

"Yep! Well, at least I hope so. He seemed a bit timid before we left."

* * *

><p>As the three Ghostbusters left the room, Irma turned to look at Ray. "Ray?"<p>

He looked shyly at her, clearing his throat trying to find the right words on how to ask her out.

"Um, I, I was just wondering if, if you'd like to go out sometime? With me, I mean."

She smiled a huge smile. "I'd love to go out with you."

Ray smiled that same smile back, took her hand, then leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Irma kissed him back, laying her other hand on the side of his face.

* * *

><p>Back in the third floor waiting area, the three Ghostbusters were either sitting or standing against a wall.<p>

"I wonder what's happening in there," Winston wondered aloud, looking toward the room's direction.

"What we each hope is happening," Peter began, "Ray asking Irma out."

"And it seems to be going well," Egon added. "He hasn't come out of her room yet."

Suddenly Winston saw someone he recognized walk in the direction of Irma's room.

"Hey, guys," Winston said using his head as a pointer. "Isn't that the nurse from downstairs who has a thing for Ray?"

"You're right, Winston," Peter agreed. "That is her."

The three then notice Nurse Grovers slowing down as she got closer to Irma's room, they knowing she knew Ray, himself, was in there.

"Should we stop her from going in?" Winston asked as they watched the nurse who had a huge crush on their best friend.

"I think that'll be a tremendous idea," Egon answered getting up off his seat.

The three quickly run to stop Grovers from getting even closer to Irma's room.

They spin her around the opposite direction, away from the door.

"Your name's Grovers, right," Peter asked, his arm around her shoulders?

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No, no, no. Not at all. We just thought we'd allow Miss Trisity to spend some more time with her hero."

As they started walking her away from the entrance, Egon snuck a peek through the medium sized window of Irma's room.

He smiled at what he saw; Ray kissing Irma passionately on the lips. Egon was amazed Nurse Grovers didn't even glance through the window to see what Ray was up to. And even confused on why she wanted to see him in Irma's room in the first place.

Egon tapped Peter on the back and nudged Winston, indicating toward the window.

Peter smiled to himself and thought, '_Way to go, Ray! Told you you were going to get the girl!'_

"If you wouldn't mind my asking," Egon began…

"No, go right ahead," Nurse Grovers said looking back at him as they all continued to walk.

"What is a downstairs nurse doing up here?"

"I'm on my break, and though I know Raymond is mainly here to see Miss Trisity, I thought I'd try again on asking him to lunch."

"Oh yeah!" Peter said pretending to forget what Ray told them, wanting to stay in character for the hope that she didn't know what any of them were up to; Ray making out with someone else, and Peter, Winston, and Egon keeping it secret from her. "I almost forgot about Ray telling us that!" He looked back and forth between Zeddemore and Spengler, "Did you guys even kindly remember what Ray said?"

"No, I guess I haven't," Winston answered, knowing where Venkman was going with this. "We've just been so busy, it slipped my mind."

Egon, going a different direction in the lie so as not to allow them to be found out that they were misleading her, responded, "I remembered, I just didn't say anything because I didn't know you two forgot."

"That's alright, Egon. We forgive you," Peter said giving him a small, fake, smile.

They were already back in the waiting room, none of them sitting in a chair.

"Another thing that just came to me after being reminded is," Venkman started, "Didn't Ray say he'd have to take a rain check?"

"Yeah, he did," Grovers answered. "I just wanted to see if he changed his mind or even found an opening in his schedule."

'_Oh, he changed his mind, alright,'_ Peter thought to himself.

Knowing that it was really up to Ray to tell Nurse Grovers the truth, Peter only said, "I'm sorry, but we really are booked. I don't know if Ray would have time to go on any date."

"Oh." Then out of curiosity she asked him, "how's it working out between you and that lady you saved last year?"

"Slow." That was the truth! Peter rarely saw Dana since they both were busy with work; he with Ghostbusting and she with the orchestra. But he did see her! Not as much as he liked, though.

"So, you mean, you never really see her?"

"Yeah." Peter made a sad face.

"So, it may end up the same way with me and Ray?"

"Pretty much."

"I'm curious, though. Since you four are the main creators and are the only ones who are in this ghostbusting business, don't you have the right to take off as many days as you want, vacation like the rest of us?"

"It's true that we could use a vacation," Egon agreed. "But there are too many ghosts out there that the people need our help dealing."

"I guess that's true, but why don't you hire more people?"

"I'm sure we will one of these days," Peter answered.

"You should do that now rather than later before you start going crazy not getting enough sleep."

"We've grown used to it," Spengler responded.

"Yeah," Venkman said agreeing with his friend. "We've been at this for over a year now, so we've grown used to not sleeping as much as we should."

"That's not good," Nurse Grovers said worriedly. "Everyone needs their full sleep, like six hours plus."

The three Ghostbusters only shrugged at that since there wasn't really anything they could do about it at the moment until they were to find some more people sometime in the distant future.

As the four were talking, Egon and Winston saw Ray walk out of Irma's room.

Before Egon got a chance to speak up, Winston beat him to it. "Would you excuse me? I have to use the little boy's room."

"Of course," Grovers said with a smile.

Egon was going to excuse himself as well until his friend beat him to the punch. And it was a good thing, too, because he realized that his idea was the other direction.

* * *

><p>Winston got up to Ray and pushed him back into Irma's room.<p>

"What're you doing?" Ray asked him confused as he was getting pushed backward.

Once they were in her room with the door closed behind them, Zeddemore answered, "Nurse Grovers is out there."

"Oh…"

"What's going on," Irma asked from behind them?

The two turn toward her, Winston taking a glance at Ray wondering if he'll tell her.

And he did. "Well, there's this downstairs nurse who has a crush on me. And, before I asked you out, she asked me out and I told her I'd take a rain check," he stopped.

'_Ok, maybe half of the truth'_, Winston thought to himself. "Ray," he said elbowing him.

"I knew there had to be more to that," Irma said crossing her arms.

Ray looked down guiltily, putting his hand through his hair. "Um, there is one other thing."

"Yes? And that would be…?"

"I have yet to of told her that I've asked you out instead, and cancel the rain check."

"Oh? Then what are you still doing here?"

"I guess I should have done all that already, shouldn't I?"

"If you want to be with me, then yes."

"C'mon, Ray," Winston began as he put his hand on the doorknob. "The other two are still with her, and I told her that I was going to the bathroom. So she'll probably be wondering where I am if we don't get out there soon."

Ray only nodded.

Before the two left, Ray walked back up to Irma. "Tomorrow, I won't be able to come by. My and the guys are going to be really busy, but I would like to come and pick you up the day after if you don't have anyone coming to get you."

"I think I like that better than taking a taxi," she smiled.

Ray leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips.

* * *

><p>As the two walked toward their friends and the nurse, Winston yelled out to them, "hey! Look who I found!"<p>

The three looked over at them, and once Ray was close enough he asked Nurse Grovers, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," she answered.

Ray found them a secluded spot so that as not to cause a scene if Grovers were to do what Ray thought she would.

"So, what is it that you want to talk to me about," Grovers asked?

Ray cleared his throat before beginning. "Well, um…" He paused for a moment before continuing. "There's not going to be a rain check…" He stopped so that his words would sink in.

He knew he was right and that he had hurt her because before he got a chance to explain, he was slapped in the face.

Ray touched his stinging cheek as she stormed off back downstairs.

Peter, Winston, and Egon must have seen her run off sadly, and even angrily, for the three ran up to Ray. He wasn't too far from where they were.

"Nice red handprint, Ray," Peter joked, seeing the mark on his cheek once Ray moved his hand from it.

"It hurts."

"Only for a little while. You'll be fine."


	5. Ch 5 I'm The Only One For You

**Chapter 5 I'm The Only One For You:**

The day came of Ray coming to pick Irma up from the hospital.

He didn't have to go upstairs and get her because a doctor was already bringing her down.

Strangely they always seem to put their patients that are leaving in wheelchairs. Probably as a precaution.

He saw her coming with the doctor pushing her wheelchair behind her.

Ray smiled, and as they got closer he greeted Irma with a kiss.

"You ready to go," Ray asked?

"Yep. Just let me sign-out then we can go."

The doctor who wheeled her in handed her the sign-out sheet.

As Ray waited for her, he noticed Nurse Grovers' back turned to him. No doubt, she was still mad at him.

Ray decided to apologize, he hated when people were still mad at him for any reason.

He walked closer to the counter. "Ms. Grovers? I just wanted to apologize."

Grovers only turned her head slightly, not really wanting to look at him. "Is that all," she asks then?

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Are all men like that?"

"I, I don't know."

"Then I accept." She turned more to look at Ray and gave him a small smile, then turned back around and went back to her work.

Ray saw that as the end of that conversation and so walked out of the building with Irma and the doctor.

* * *

><p>The Ecto-1 was waiting for them next to the hospital in the patient pick-up lane.<p>

There were people all around it taking pictures of the car and of each other next to it.

Before they got closer to the car, Irma asked Ray, "is it always like this?"

"Sometimes, but thankfully not always."

"I'll get used to this sooner or later."

Ray smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>As Ray was dealing with the fans, Irma letting him sign autographs and take pictures with them, so that the two can leave, they had no idea that they were being watched from inside the building on the first floor.<p>

The eyes that were watching them were in many different emotions; anger, jealousy, love, and want.

Melinda Grovers watched as Ray and his love interest finally got a chance to leave.

More to herself, so no one else could hear, she said, "you'll be mine soon, Raymond Stantz because _I am_ the only one for you!" She smirked, happy to soon get what she wanted.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry that this chapter is short, but that's just how it turned outis. :)_**

**_Hope you enjoyed!_**

**_Please leave comments! ^_^ No Flames!_**


End file.
